


Beyond the Fog

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, M/M, Mystery, Smut(later), Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: AU! After Luke starts getting visions he's send to adoptive parents in a small town called Silverkeep. He's given drugs to keep his hallucinations under control but the pills will do little when they're up against his entire surroundings. There are other's like him or close enough who are in search for the truth behind the weird events.





	1. Volume I, Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slysilverslytherin87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysilverslytherin87/gifts).



One pill of Risperidal and the day could begin. Once again Luke was at a new foster family that would abandon him in a few months. At least he would be 18 by then so no more bouncing around the system. This time he was in a sleepy town named Silverkeep. It matched the blond’s personality: located at the shore of south Louisiana, isolated from the rest of the world, forgotten by time… It hadn’t always been so bad. Until he was 14 he had the perfect life. He was smart, hot, popular, athletic, sure he was adopted but that hadn’t mattered until it happened. When he turned 14 strange things started happening. He began experiencing what other’s described as hallucinations except Luke knew there was something more to them. Nonetheless, the doctors disapproved of his opinion and put him on every drug there was. In just a few weeks his life had fallen apart, he had lost all his friends, his grades were horrible, his parents had rejected him and the worst part was he still had the visions they were just suppressed into his dream, keeping him up at night, hence the dark circles beneath his eyes.

It was his first day at his new school and  he felt like throwing up. The school itself was nothing special. If it wasn’t for the sign people would have thought it was a large farmhouse. After being introduced  by the teacher the blond sat way in the back, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. Classes were boring and uneventful, in strong contrast to his previous school. His classmates mostly drowsy, oblivious to their surroundings and creepy, like a bunch of headless zombies. There would have been a lot of teasing if Luke had been his 13-year old self but now he was one of them.

There was one person that stuck out, though, a muscular blond, blue eyed boy  that seemed to be talking all the time. That’s how Luke found himself staring.

“New kid has a crush on Jason Grace, how unsurprising!”- a petit, shaggy haired emo-goth kid with obsidian eyes commented bitterly.

“Oh, did you say something? I thought you were mute.”- Luke responded.

“Right back atcha!”- hissed the goth.

“Touché! I’m Luke.”- said the blond.

“And I’m your worst enemy or just an unimportant acquaintance.”- replied the dark eyed boy.

“Intriguing! How do you spell that?”- Luke teased.

“I’m Nico”- the other boy ‘surrendered’.

“Nice to meet you Nico!”- said the blond.

“How much are you willing to bet on that?”- Nico snarked, confusing Luke .

“Btw, don’t get your hopes up with Grace.”- he added.

“I don’t like him, he just reminds me of someone I used to know.”- sighed the blue eyed boy.

“You sound like you could use a drink or two. Meet me behind school during the next class.”- decided the emo.

“Isn’t that skipping?”- said Luke, caught off-guard.

“What are you, a geek? Besides, it’s not like anyone will notice!”- Nico pointed out, smirking.

……….

Like planned, the two boys met behind the school. Nico had brought a bottle of whiskey and handed the blond a glass.

“Oh, I forgot, I shouldn’t be drinking! The pills I’m taking can interact with alcohol.”- Luke recalled.

“Pills? What’s your story?”- asked the goth.

“I get hallucination”- the blue eyed boy admitted hesitantly.

“Alright! What kind of hallucinations?”- asked Nico.

“They usually tell me something and as much as I hate to admit it, it’s usually not wrong.”- explained the blond.

“So basically you get telepathic/clairvoyant messages?”- the dark haired boy concluded.

“Well I don’t know if I would say that!”- Luke replied.

“Luke, you’re not the only one that has experiences like this. But you’re in denial, I on the other hand fully embraced my power of necromancy.”- said the goth. Luke was left speechless. The two stared at each other for a minute before the blond ran away like the wind, leaving Nico all by himself.

………

_It was a dark and stormy night. The sky was filled with dark, heavy clouds and the thunder was deafening. Luke didn’t know how he had found himself on the middle of the street in suck harsh weather and had no idea where he was going but his legs seemed to know the way. He went to a small wooden shack, a couple of block from where he currently lived. Opening the door he found Nico doing some kind of a creepy séance ritual. The goth spilled some ink into a bowl of water, asking for a message from the dead. The ink formed the words: “You’re in grave danger, run!”_

_Concerned, the dark haired boy went for the door, going through Luke as if he was a ghost. As he opened a door a huge, gray wolf was on the other side. The creature growled and launched himself at the boy who was frozen in fear. As Nico fell down with  the wolf about to devour him his eyes turned white and he glanced at Luke saying: “You’re the only one that can help!”_

The blond awoke. He was in his bed, it had all been a dream. Then he heard loud thunder. After a minute of thinking, he got up. He wouldn’t be able to lie with himself if something happened to Nico and he could have prevented it. Putting on a black hoody he snuck out the window and ran to the shack, hoping he wasn’t too late.

The emo boy jumped as Luke stormed through the wooden door.

“What the hell are you doing?! You could have given me a heart attack.”- he barked.

“That will be the least of your problems if you’re right about my hallucinations. A wolf is gonna come through the door once you pour the ink into the water.”- explained the blue eyed boy.

“A lycanthrope?! There hasn’t been an attack in months!”- replied the shaggy haired boy.

“This isn’t the first time?! Not important, come on, let’s go!”- said the blond.

“If your vision was correct there isn’t enough time!”- replied the dark eyed boy, getting a water pistol.

“You gotta be kidding!”- said Luke, glaring at the toy, unimpressed.

“It shoots out colloidal silver, dissolved in wolf’s bane extract, it will burn the lycanthrope.”- explained Nico. At that moment the ferocious creature barged through the door. Its ice blue eyes glared at the two boys and its howl was louder than the thunder in the sky. Nico took a shot but the beast was too fast and agile. The two tried dodging and escaping it but they were no match for a canine. In one swift move the creature jumped at Nico, making him drop to the wooden floor. The pistol had fallen out of the boy’s hand and he was now at the mercy of the beast. The goth starred, petrified at the cold blue eyes and sparkly white, sharp fangs as the wolf prepared to feast.

Then Luke felt the animalistic hunger for blood, the creature’s primal instincts. It was as if he was telepathically connected to it. Hoping it would work, he mentally yelled for the wolf to stop. He seemed to temporarily confuse it, allowing Nico to grab the pistol and spray the beast.

As the liquid touched it’s fur smoke came out and the wolf whined. It saw the nearest window and jumped through it.

……….

The walk home had been silent and uneventful. Luke looked at the smaller boy’s face. There wasn’t even a bit of paranoia on it.

“You ok?”- he asked.

“Are you?”- Nico responded.

“I have no idea!”- confessed the blond.

“Are you gonna stop  taking the pills?”- asked the emo.

“I don’t know”- sighed Luke.

“What else needs to happen for you to realize that your visions are real?”- asked Nico.

“I know they are, I just wish they weren’t!”- the blue eyed boy said.

“So the next person attacked by a lycan would die, how selfish!”- commented the goth in disapproval.

“I hate you, right now!”- said Luke.

“Because I’m right!”- hissed the dark haired boy.

“I know!”- the blond admitted, starring at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Luke took a long and hard look at his pills before flushing them down the toilet and replacing them with sugar pills. He put on his backpack and went to school.

Nico was sitting on a bench when the blond startled him from behind with a ‘boo’.

“Moron!”- replied  the necromancer teasingly.

“So what were you so focused on you couldn’t register me?”- asked the blue eyed boy.

“Nothing!”- said Nico dismissively but like a sparrow the blond scanned the area and found what had been drawing the smaller boy’s attention. It was a hippie. He had longish raven hair and turquoise eyes, pale skin and was dressed in a Hawaiian tee, bootcut jeans, sandals and all tied together with a seashell necklace. Luke then looked at Nico who was in a black crochet tee, silver jeans and black, faux snake skin slip ons, all decorated with a skull ring.

“You sure know how to pick em!”- commented the blue eyed boy.

“Shut up!”- said the goth.

“Who is he?”- wondered Luke.

“Always cheery, smiling, goofy Percy Jackson!”- said Nico. Before Luke could reply the scenery in front of him changed . He was having another vision.

“Hey Nico I need to tell you something”- he said once the vision ended.

………

Nico went to his locker with Bryce and Octavian glaring at him devilishly from the corner just like Luke had said they would. He put the special object in and smirked at the little intruder before getting his books and walking away.

Bryce stared in disbelief. Once the goth was far enough, he stormed to the locker and yanked it open onto to receive a punch in the face from a boxing glove machine. Everyone burst out laughing. Then Nico came, giving Bryce a plastic snake.

“You must have dropped this in my locker!”- he smirked and went to class.

“Looks like someone owes me!”- teased Luke as the emo sat down.

“I have a bottle of rum scotch stashed in the 3rd stall in the boy’s bathroom. It’s all yours!”- replied the dark haired boy.

“Cool, whatcha doin after school?”-  asked the blue eyed boy.

“Sleeping, I need a bit of a break from all the crazy that’s going on! If you want my advice you’ll do the same.”- said Nico.

“Alright then!”- the blond replied just before the teacher came in.

……….

Going against what Nico had told him Luke went to the shack. He wanted to see what he could find during the daytime, he could no longer live in mystery. But as it turned out Nico had beat him to it.

“What a coincidence seeing you here!”- said the blond.

“Please, if you bought ‘I ‘m sleeping I need a break’ then you’ve been living under a rock!”- Nico replied snarkily.

“Alright then, found anything?”- asked the blond.

“Just paw prints, let’s follow them!”- said the goth, walking towards the woods. The boys strolled through the paths of the forest for an hour, following the paw prints before they turned into human footprints and fifteen minutes later they disappeared.

“How can they just vanish?”- asked the blue eyed boy.

“Lots of ways, like maybe the ground was too firm from here on to leave a print. Anyway the sun is gonna set soon, let’s go home!”- said the dark haired boy. With that the boys turned around but as they had just began walking, Nico suddenly turned around and grabbed Luke’s hand tightly. His eyes turned pure white.

“You’re missing a clue! Look around! The lycan needs your help.”- he said in an ethereal voice before going back to normal. He had no idea what had happened but trusting Luke, he started looking around. It wasn’t long before they found a sword locket.

“The energy the lycan’s soul has left on this is enough to use it to find out his identity.”- stated Nico, closing his eyes and focusing . He could feel the lycan’s energy, he was getting a name.

“Ethan?!”- he exclaimed.

“Who?”- asked the blond.

“A classmate, he’s been absent for a few days. His house is our next stop!”- the goth decided.

“What about my adoptive parents?!”- asked Luke. Nico sighed and snapped his fingers.

“There I took some of their life force, making them faint. When you get home place them in bed and tell them you found them there.”- said the smaller boy.

“Um couldn’t you do that to Ethan when he was about to kill us?!”- yelled the blond.

“Lycans have lots of life force, It almost impossible to tell how much I need to take so it’s enough for them to faint and stay  alive at the same time.”- explained the necromancer.

……….

The two made it to Ethan’s house. The boy was always alone since his father was on business trips all the time. Picking the lock, Luke opened the door. They split up looking for Ethan and it wasn’t long before Luke yelled for Nico to come over to the bedroom.

“He’s alive but not waking up!”- said the blue eyed boy worried.

“I can see why, his aura is corrupted!”- said the goth and tapped Ethan’s forehead making his eyes snap open.

“What?! Nico? What’s going on?”- asked the lycan, grabbing the blanket Luke had handed him.

“You attacked up as a wolf, the trail led up to your unconscious body. Your soul was corrupted and you couldn’t wake up until I purified it.”- Nico explained.

“Cleansed it?! You mean you’re a….?”- Ethan asked in awe.

“Yup, the look is not just for show.”- joked the emo.

“Wait is that why I’ve been having trouble controlling my inned wolf lately?”- asked the lycan

“Probably! I wish we had a clue as to what corrupted your aura and how.”- said the necromancer.

Then a light bulb turned on in Luke’s head. He came over and touched Ethan.

“Anything?”- asked Nico.

“Yeah! I hear something. Hades!”- said the blond making Nico’s eyes widen in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for so long, I just got some time off uni so here you go.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school was weird. Luke hadn’t seen the emo ever since he had run off the day before, when Luke had clairvoyantly received the name ‘Hades’. He wasn’t at class, he was ditching the blond’s calls and messages, he wasn’t at the shack.

“Have you heard from him?”- asked Ethan, coming into class.

“No and I’m worried!”-  replied the blue eyed boy.

“I know, I wish we knew where he lived.”- said the Asian. Then Luke suddenly received another vision.

“I know where he lives. We’ll check after school.”- decided the blond.

………

The two teens found their way to Nico’s house which was located near the swamp. It looked like a mini version of an old Louisianian plantation house. The lycan was about to knock on the door when Luke slapped his hand.

“What do you think you’re doing? If he’s avoiding everyone then there’s no way in hell he’s gonna answer.”- said the blue eyed boy before picking the lock. The boys entered and heard mumbling. They followed the sound to a room where Nico was sitting in a meditative pose and trying to connect with spirits.

“…I know I’ve been asking for months but now it’s more important than ever, please give me some information on my father!”- he pleaded.

“Wait, no! Don’t cut me… off.”- he begged desperately but no avail. Signing he opened his eyes to see Luke and Ethan.

“Great!”- he commented.

“Nico what’s going on?”- asked the blond.

“Guess you know too much as it is so what the heck! Hades is my father. He taught me how to use my powers. We were close but a year ago he disappeared. I’ve been trying to track him ever since but it’s no use.”- explained the goth.

“Wait you’ve been living all by yourself?!”- asked the Asian in shock.

“In case you haven’t notice you can be the sloppiest serial killer in history and no-one would notice in this town.”- said the son of Hades.

“Well I’ve had enough creepy for one day, let’s go get some lunch”- Luke suggested.

……….

The moment the three teens arrived at the town center they made a shocking discovery. The house where Luke lived was almost burned down and a few people had just gathered around.

“See how slow this town is?”- commented the emo.

“Come on we gotta do something”- Luke said in panic.

“I hate to tell you this but your foster parents are already dead. I can see their spirits.”- replied Nico.

“Oh no, what if social services comes?!”- Luke asked, worried.

“Relax, follow me!”- said the goth leading them to the cemetery. He picked a random grave and laid his hands on the ground for a moment. A few seconds later Ethan leaped into the blond’s arms in fear as a zombie rose from the ground.

“Luke give me your jacket!”- demanded Nico. The blond gave it to him, no questions asked. The emo clad the living corpse and ordered him to sneak into the burning house and die, again.

“There you’re dead now.”- Nico told the blue eyed boy.

“Nico do you know what kinda trouble I can get into without a legal identity?!”- yelled the blond.

 “I’ll get you one! I know a guy.”- said the lycan.

“And what about school? Don’t you think someone’s gonna notice?”- asked Luke.

“You mean the same way people noticed that my dad’s been missing for an entire year? People here are troubled Luke, they have too much on their plate to pay attention to others. Now come on you can sleep on the couch.”-  said the necromancer.

The blue eyed boy was about to sigh in relief when he got a vision. He saw a shadowy figure pouring gasoline in the house with the foster parents knocked out cold on the floor.

“The fire was set up!”- he informed his friends.

“Alright this is getting serious! First, Ethan’s lack of control over his wolf form, then my father’s name and now this. Let’s go, we gotta try to figure something out before anything else happens.”- said the goth.

……….

After getting some food to sate their growling stomachs, the boys made their way back to the goth’s house where another mystery was waiting for them . Nico stood in shock as he starred at his father’s unconscious body on the floor. He didn’t know how long he had been just standing there until Luke yelled to snap him out of it.

“Nico! We can’t wake him up! See if his aura’s corrupted!”- said the blond.

“Whoa! It’s not corrupted, it’s almost fully contaminated! I don’t have even half the power needed to purify it.”- said Nico as he saw the darkness around his father’s energy field.

“What do we do?”- asked the lycan.

“I don’t know!”- said the emo. For the first time in ages he had no answer. He fell down on the floor, feeling powerless.

“Ethan, let’s get him up in bed! I’ll make a DIY TPN fluid bag later.”- said the blue eyed boy, taking the lead.

“DYI TPN?!”- the Asian wondered as he lifted Hades’ body.

“Don’t ask!”- said Luke dismissively.

………

“Hey, Ethan and I got your father all settled”- said the blond, bringing some necromancy books to Nico who was still on the floor. The smaller boy turned his head in disturbing manner and gazed at him as if he wasn’t really there.

“Come on we’re gonna go through all of these and if we don’t find anything we’ll keep looking!”- said Luke encouragingly. Nico weakly nodded and grabbed a book.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm super ultra busy at the moment with my life (big changes are happening) and realized my how much my writing style's changed so I even though about retiring from AO3 but yeah that's not gonna happen. However from now on my stories will have significantly more plot and it won't be fluffy. This work will be divided into volumes so that I don't have to do a series.


End file.
